Happily ever after
by FadamForever
Summary: "And i promise to love you forever." "Fiona?" "I promise to be loyal-"  "STOP! I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN!" Sequel to Fadam Stories.fAN-fIC.*pOTATO2!
1. You ought to get that

AN: Sorry update took so long, im lazy."

Fiona's POV

"Hey Adam." It was Saturday, and also, spring break.

"Hey Fi!" he said enthusiastically. I smiled as he kissed me.

I sighed. I don't know what's wrong, but I know something has to be.

"Fi, are you feeling ok? We can stay home if you want." Oh yeah! We were going to the chapel today to figure everything out, and we had to fly to New York.

"Hey Fi, I have just enough money to pay for us, and to give to the chapel."

"Ok so, let me get my $200 so I can pay for are lunch for the-"

"Fi, what have I said about paying?"

"Adam! You can't pay for everything! Let me pay for something!"

"Fiona, when were married, and have three little boys, and tons of bills, that money that you want to use now, will be put to use. We have to watch our future." He said.

"Only three? And all boys?"  
"We can have as many as you want, and any gender works, and if they don't like there gender, well there's another thing well need a lot of money for. No child of mine is going to suffer because of gender dysphoria."

"You got it, dude." I said and chuckled.

"Well, lets be on our way, you don't want to be late for our plane!"

"Which probably cost you $800." I mumbled. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and cocked head. I couldn't help but smile and blush at how adorable he looked. He leaned in and softly kisses my lips, it lingered, but it was simple, and elegant. After 10 seconds, he pulled back, and stared into my eyes. I did as well, and my phone went off, trance breakin

"You ought to get that." He said, still smiling and gazing into my eyes.


	2. Creepy Phone Call

_**Chapter 2: The Phone Call**_

"**Hello?" Fiona said un-certain at the Private number. She nearly fainted at the deep and distorted voice. Someone Trying to screw around with her, she thought.**

"**Fiona Coyne. I know all about you. You, The 17 Year old questioning her sexuality. You, the girl who has a crush on her best friend Holly-J, even though she is engaged. You, who went up in court against Bobby Beckonridge, Because he was abusive, and one. I know all about your therapist, you non-sanity, you, being an Ex-alcoholic, you, the girl who's un-certain about her marriage, because of Audra, her Fiancé's Mom, not wanting her to be her Daughter in-law. I know about you."**

"**How, How do you know- Who are you?" Fiona stuttered.**

"**Oh, Fiona, Im right there watching your every move. Im lurking in the shadows among you, and you don't even know I am. I speak right to you everyday. Im like the wolf in the movie Red Riding Hood, my dear, I live with someone very close to you, and you don't know who I am. Now, Follow my Orders For the next week, and we wont have Adam find out those little things, now will we?"**

"**Y-Y-Yes." Fiona was horrified. She continued to shake, looking everywhere.**

"**Task 1- You Force Adam to let you pay for the plane trip there." And the mysterious person hung-up, before Fiona could say another word. She cried-**

"**Fiona, what's wrong sweet stuff?" Fiona instantly stopped crying and turned to Adam serious faced. She begun her words with a stern voice.**

"**Adam, you are going to let me pay for the Plane ride, or there isn't one."**

"**Fiona, I thought we talked about this-"**

"**I SWEAR TO GOD ADAM! JUST LET ME DO THIS!" Adam sighed, then spoke.**

"**No." He simply spoke. His words and expression showed no emotion.**

"**No? well then im not going." She began to sound like his mom. She was shocked at his sudden burst of confidence and stubbornness as he said the next words.**

"**Well, if that's what you want, I wont stop you. Ill see you when I get back, okay? I love you princess." Adam turned to walk to his car, but stopped when Fiona Grabbed his arm and turned him back around to face her. He immediately gave her a hug when he noticed she was crying.**

"**Adam, someone strange just called me, and said that she would tell you my deepest darkest secrets if I don't do her tasks for a week. He or she said that my first task would be to force you into letting me pay. Please Adam, just let me pay."**

"**Fiona, I already now all your secrets. You told me them remember?"**

**Fiona began to look guilty as Adam let go of her. He now looked angry and spoke with a stern voice and furrowed eyebrows.**

"**Or do I?"**

"**Adam, im sorry-"**

"**No you're not." He said emotionless**

"**Excuse me?" she said confused.**

"**If you were sorry, then you would have told me earlier to avoid this. It's just that obvious. Fiona if you cant trust me-"**

"**Adam! I trust you more than anyone!"**

"**Stop it! Let me finish. If you cant trust me than, we might as well not call our-selves Each-others Trusted love ones'" Fiona gasped as Adam slipped the ring off his finger and handed it to Fiona. He opened the door to his house and motioned for her to go. She stared a him.**

" **I love you Fiona, so even though were not together anymore, don't get drunk, promise me that."**

"**Ah-Adam, Please Don't." Was all she could choke out. He swallowed.**

"**Im sorry Fi, there's obviously someone out there you trust more."**

"**Adam, Stop it! Right now! I didn't tell you two of my secrets because I wasn't sure if they existed!"**

"**And if I let you back in, you'd sit me down and tell me them?"**

"**If that's what it takes. But-" Fiona was cut off by her Phone.**

"**Adam, its them."**

"**Let me answer it."**


	3. MOMMAS A BITCH

_Chapter 2: Momma's a bitch._

"**Hello?" Adam said in his best Fiona impression.**

"**Hello, Fiona. I take it Adam let you pay?"**

"**Yes, but are you a man?"**

"**No, I am very much female."**

"**Oh. What else do you want?"**

"**Dump Adam when you get there." Adam knew for sure who it was now. Lived in his same house, only female, wants 2 break them**

"**No, mother. Why the hell would you do this? I have every right in my mind to call the cops! So selfish." Adam yelled. The distortion in the woman's' voice clicked off and she talked normally.**

"**Adam! I will sue her for kidnapping you!"**

"**Then I'll get emancipated!"**

"**Adam,"**

"**Shut the fuck up. I'll be there in half an hour."**

"**Adam I will eat yo face!"**

"**What the hell? I guess im not the only freak in the house." And then she hung up, leaving Adam extremely pissed.**

**AN: GAH! IM SO ANNOYED WITH ALL MY FANFICS! IM TAKING A BREAK! PLEASE REVIEW.**

**RIGHT HERE, THERES CANDY INSIDE, LITTLE CHILD.**

\/


	4. HonO

"**Adam?"**

"**Yes, princess?"**

"**Don't you **_**YES PRINCESS **_**me. What was that about?"**

"**That creep was my mom."**

"**WHAT!"**

"**Yah."**

"**So what was all the yelling about?"**

"**Oh, just me getting emancipated is all."**

"**Adam?"**

"**Fiona?"**

"**Emancipation?"**

"**Well, im going to be living with you, and im 17."**

"**In two weeks."**

"**Yah well lets just try to enjoy the rest of the night." Adam said with a wicked grin.**

"**As in, you're making me dinner, while I pick a movie." Adam disappointedly grinned, but quickly turned.**

"**Alright! Well, you get that movie, and I'll start your Farqkra."**

"**Why that?"**

"**Because that's the dish that we ate when you admitted your feelings for me."**

"**When was that?" she asked confused.**

"**Oh, yah! I forgot you were drunk."**

"**Aw, damn."**

"**Well, what do you say we make you remember?"**

"**Well, I have the movie right here."**

"**What is that?" he yelled from the kitchen.**

"**Soul-surfer." She yelled excited. She had never seen it, and was hoping she can.**

"**2 reasons why I don't believe you, reason numero uno, it is not out in theaters yet! How could you have it on DVD? Reason numero tress, It's a chick-flick."**

"**And my big, strong, manly man is going to man-up and watch it."**

"**While cooking his big, strong, and manly dish for his princess."**

"**Queen."**

"**For his Queen, your hinny-ness."**

"**Just get started."**

"**Come and help me. I vaunt to teash you" Adam spoke in a vampire accent.**

"**And I vaunt to suck yore vlood!"**

"**Hiss."**

"**coming!" **

**AN HOUR LATER.**

"**This farqkra is delish!"**

"**and it only took you, I don't know…eight times to crack an egg."**

"**Which is impressive for someone who has never had to open the fridge."**

"**For food."**

"**yah, yah. But not any-mah-or." She said stretching out the anymore.**

"**Well, I got to say this movie isn't half bad."**

"**Half-bad?"**

"**Alright, not bad at all."**

"**Well, its over in 5…4…3…2…1!" they both laughed as they counted down.**

"**So now what?"**

"**Well, I was thinking-" he leaned in and kissed her. It was deepened in the blink of an eye, as Fiona toppled Adam under her. They continued, and when Fiona began tugging at his shirt, he stopped her. She looked confused, and he frowned.**

"**Fi, we cant do this."**

"**But-"**

"**But nothing. Were engaged, so we can wait."**

"**But we've done it before."**

"**Some one's excited to see me before I get surgeries."**

"**please?" she said with a puppy dog face.**

"**is the princess **_**pouting!**_**"**

"**the QUEEN is commanding the young peasant."**

"**How did I go from A king to a lowly peasant?"**

"**Alo****?"**

"**Going Romanian on me?"**

"**Foreign is the answer to all life's' problems"**

"**So, the queen is a problem?"**

"**Well, the queen is still on top of her king and ****Honey, you have to work your way up to king from peasant."**

"**well than-" Adam lifted her up and ran to her room, dropping onto the bed with Fiona still in his arm's. She began to kiss him with an open mouth, Tongue's colliding in a fiery passion, as he gave into Fiona's every will. She began to lift his shirt, and the man inside him refused to tell her to stop. They continued this until all the clothes were scattered across the floor of Fiona's condo. Fiona let Adams' hand wonder, and he pulled back as her hand wandered down…**_**south**_**.**

"**Fiona-" Adam said in a warning tone, as they both stared at each other.**

"**Adam, you, are a hypocrite."**

"**How?"**

"**You do, well, **_**that**_**, yet I cant do **_**that**_** to you."**

"**But, there's nothing there for you to do **_**that**_** to."**

"**We will work with what we have! Make do with it, go with the flow, You know?"**

"**Well, I guess."**

"**shall we continue."**

"**you know it's impossible to say no to you right?" They continued, and when Fiona's fingers' touched Adam, he shivered, both scared and excited. They continued, as Adam traveled his kisses down south. This continued for about an hour and a half before they both grew exhausted.**

"**Hey Adam, you ok?"**

"**Y-yah, im F-fine. How, uh, how about you?" Was all Adam could choke out.**

**Fiona turned to him worried. She saw how he was shaking, and his eyes were closed.**

"**Adam?" she asked, seriously worried now. When a tear fell from his face she immediately sat up, slapping Adam on the shoulder so he too, would sit up.**

"**Adam, im serious. What's wrong. Tell me or I swear-"**

" **I HATE MY BODY, OK? And I never thought anyone would see me, when I didn't even want to see me. And now, im just suffering from some kind of gender malfunction or whatever. The Doc's say it's normal, but I forget what its called."**

**Fiona swallowed and thought about what she could say. Then, it hit her. Literally.**

**She leaned in and kissed Adam. It may not have been the right time, especially after what he just said, but she didn't know what to say. So she didn't, and instead acted.**

"**Adam, I love you, and I need you to know that you can talk to me about anything, rather it be your failing math, or our sex life. Ok?" **

"**Ok" Adam said in a dopey voice with a dopey grin.**

"**No. I not only need your word, but I need your promise."**

"**I, ADAM TORRES, SWEAR ON MY EVIL MOTHERS LIFE, THAT I WILL SHARE EVERYTHING WITH MY WIFE, FIONA TORRES."**

"**Ah, Torres. I love that name."**

"**I love that woman who took that name." They shared there goodnight kisses, and Went to sleep.**

**AN: NEW CHAPTER EERY FRIDAY! IM DEGRASSI-LICIOUS, BISHES!**


	5. Do you love me?

_**Do you love me? Adam's POV**_

**We awoke at 5:34 A.M, and began to get ready for the last day of school before spring break. I was the first to wake, and went to take a shower. **

"**Adam! Im tired!"**

"**Well, let me wake you up." I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me.**

"**I hope that means your going to let me take a shower with you."**

**I hesitated. She had never actually seen me in the light. I bit my cheek.**

"**Alright." I gave in. she smiled and pecked me as she ran into the washroom. I followed and hesitated to open the door, but did. It was nothing physical, but it was still awkward. We dried, dressed in are uniforms, and headed off to Degrassi where Eli and Clare were kissing, and from the looks of it, was more than just a kiss.**

"**Hey Eli and Clare, prepare for launch back to earth from planet honeymoon." Eli pulled apart annoyed, while Clare blushed. **

"**Hey Adam, we need to work on that English Assignment." Eli grabbed me and pulled me away forcibly. I awkwardly turned around and waved bye, leaving Fiona alone with Clare she looked at her and raised an eyebrow. I looked away and bit my lip. There was some serious tension in the room, and not even LuanLegacys' slicer could slice through it. Then again, maybe it could. I looked down.**

**Eli and Adam. **

"**Dude, what the fuck?" Eli said sternly.**

"**Sorry to interrupt you and Clare's 'BOTDF moment."  
"It was not a BOTDF moment. We were just kissing."**

"**Kissing, he says."**

"**That's not the point!" I furrowed his browns and frowned**

"**What is it then?"**

"**You are going around school with her everywhere, and blowing us off! What about guy's night? We were supposed to watch the goon reenactment on you tube!"**

"**Doesn't feel so good to be blown off for a girlfriend, does it?" **

"**ATLEAST I CAN GET BLOWN BY MY GIRLFRIEND!" Eli's eyes grew wide as he began to stutter. I stood up, Looked severely hurt, and ran out.**

"**Adam ADAM! WAIT! IT SLIPPED-"**

"**IT SLIPPED? So basically you meant to say it some other time? I fucken thought you were my friend! Thought you understood! You're just Fitz all over again!"**

"**Adam," Eli called after me, but I just walked away.**

"**Adam, you ok?" Fiona asked me as I pulled her around the corner.**

"**What'd yah say we skip today? Go somewhere,"**

"**Like where? Italy? France? Rome?"**

"**Anywhere that's far away from here."**

"**Ok. Let me call a cab. May I ask what's wrong?"**

"**Me and Eli just got into a tiny Bro-Feud."**

"**Over what?" she began to worry that it was her. I could tell from her eyes.**

"**It regarded my Gender. So ill just leave it at that."**

"**Ok."**

**AN: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FIONA AND CLARE. GUUUUUUURL GO WATCH LUANLEGACY ON YOUTUBE. ITLL BE WORTH IT.**


	6. Champagne cant kill, Can it?

_**CHAMPAGNE CANT KILL, CAN IT? **_

**Adam and Fiona arrived at the condo in the taxi. Adam looked surprised when she asked him a question he had never expected to come out of her mouth. He thought.**

"**Hey Adam, im allowed to get drunk, **_**sometimes,**_** right?"**

"**Well, uh…I believe your rehab papers say you can every 2 months so…yeah."**

"**Well, want to throw a party?"**

"**one of those lame high school parties where everyone gets drunk and makes out on the couch? Cant be that bad if you're here." He grinned and kissed her.**

"**But who's going to come? Everyone's at school."**

"**Well then we'll just have to find something else to do until then, aren't we?" she leaned in and pushed him on the couch. She unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing him. 20 minuets had passed of there make out session before his phone rang.**

"**Just ignore it." He whispered, but Fiona became curious. She sat up, straddling him, and checked his phone. Her eyes grew wide as she dropped the phone.**

"**Ouch!" Adam said as the phone hit him in the face.**

"**WHAT DO WE DO? ANSWER IT? IGNORE IT? WHAT IF-"**

"**Shh…Fiona. We'll ignore it, Ok?"**

"**But what if you're mom keeps calling?" **

"…**Wait for it…" he held up his first finger while flipping opens his phone. He put his thumb on the red button and faced it to Fiona as the phone slowly turned off.**

"**Good bye good bye good bye, FUCKERS!" Adam said as his phone shut off. She rolled her eyes and laughed. Right about now, they had had about seven glasses of wine. They were drunk. Just. Like. That.[1] She stood up, and held an arm out to balance her self. She began to walk away when Adam yelled for her.**

"**Princess Fiona Annie Torres, where is it you are going?"**

"**Well, prince Adam Michael Torres, im going to take a nap, c'mon."**

"**Yes you're highness."**

"**Shuuuuut uuuup aaaand careee meeee." She said in an intoxicated voice.**

"**That would not be a good idea right now, princess. Lest sleep on it."**

**They slept for multiple hours, until at 4:50; there was a knock on the door. They were still in there alcohol induced sleep, so they didn't here the annoying high pitched voice yelling for Fiona and turning a key on the door. Adam was in an unbuttoned t-shirt and Fiona in a red shirt and Blue skirt. Holly-J entered the room and Gasped. There lay her two friends, in each others arms, asleep… 'Why is Adams' shirt undone? And Fiona? Why aren't they in there uniform? And why did it smell like- OH SHIT!' Holly J thought as she slapped her mouth. 'Fiona and Adam were drinking? And she just got back from rehab, I don't know, 7 weeks ago?' Holly J's thoughts kept rummaging through her thoughts until it hit her. "I need to wake her up and give her her homework. Then, tell Adam to get his ass out of here, so I can nag her and interrogate her about why she did so. She walked over to the girl, swiveled her nose, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. **

"**Ah dum. Let me slee eep." Fiona griped in a groggy voice. She tightened her hold on Adam as Holly J tried to pull her up. Holly J began to flick Adam's nose.**

"**Ow! Quit it! DREWWW!-"He slapped Holly J's hand and opened his eye's.**

"**Oh, Holly J. I thought you were Drew-"**

"**Yeah yeah what ever. Just wake her up, cause' she won't budge and kept holding on to you." Adam smirked. Holly J frowned; nearly slapping the shit out of Adam.**

"**DAMN HOLLY J! Alright!" he turned to Fiona. "Princess. Oh Princess."**

"**Adam! Let me sleep." He looked at Holly J and she glared at the boy. He shrugged and kissed Fiona. A few seconds passed before he began to feel her kiss him back. Adam totally forgot Holly J was in the room and continued to kiss Fiona in a fiery passion. She began to pull him tighter as Holly J cleared her throat. Fiona turned.**

"**Holly J? When did you get here?" she said both excited and embarrassed. Yes, she was surprised to see her best friend standing right next to her, but she was very recently making out with her Fiancé while she was right there.**

"**I tried to wake you up myself, but I am NOT stooping down to kissing you to wake you up. You're not so much **_**my**_** type." Holly J shrugged and Adam smirked.**

"**Good. That's MY job." He leaned in and kissed her once more. Holly J frowned.**

"**Eh-hem, Ok children, play times over. Adam, leave." Adam looked at her with an angered expression, he opened his mouth to speak, but Holly J beat him to it.**

"**Now." She pointed to the door as Adam sighed, kissed Fiona's cheek, then left.**

"**Alright Holly J, what was **_**SO **_**important that you had to make my Fiancé leave?"**

"**Adam is starting to be a bad influence. He started getting testerone shots so his surgery's could come quicker and all, but it's just making him more of a-"**

"**Guy?" Fiona said annoyed and appointed. She had been Overzealous about Adam getting his surgeries and so was he. She 100% supported his decision on if he wanted or did not want to get surgeries. He decided he wanted children someday, and didn't want to Adopt or get a donor, so went with testerone and soon he'll be getting his surgeries. It was what they'd talked about a lot.**

"_**So we decided to take the shots early on that way I can work on my upper chest before the surgeries. This way I can still be fit when I cant work out while I rest."**_

"_**Well I need you to know I support all of your decisions. I love you, surgeries or not."**_

"_**I know that, I love you to. This is a huge milestone for BOTH of us."**_

"_**Kiss me."**_

"_**Will do."**_

**Fiona smiled at the memory until Holly J interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Im just saying that…maybe…maybe its' not meant to be-"**

"**Get out."**

"**What? Fiona-"**

"**You don't support me OR the love of my life! Your not a friend."**

"**Fiona" Holly J sighed.**

"**Just, just get out and if you see Adam tell him to come back."**

"**Ok." Holly J walked out of the condo. By the time she was out side of the building, she saw Adam on the phone and could pick up part of his conversation.**

"…**Yeah Eli…Yeah I forgive you…Can you pick me up?...Talking with Holly J…I don't think she likes me, but who does she like?...I don't know dude, I know I love Fiona, she's absolutely perfect, but what if im not right for her?..5 minuets? Ok Bye." Holly J could not believe what she just heard. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Fiona was a bad influence on Adam. She watched as the younger boy rocked back and forth in his heels. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He had a good 2 or 3 inches on her but was anything BUT intimidating.**

"**Hey Adam, Fiona wants you back in there."**

"**That was short. Is there something I can help you two with?"**

"**Pardon?"**

"**Did you two get into an argument? I can talk to Fiona and try to help. Or not." Holly J half smiled at this caring boy. He truly loved Fiona. Anyone could tell that.**

"**Uh…Just, don't let her do something stupid. And, were you two drinking?"**

"**Well, her rehab papers say she can get drunk once every two months, as long as she doesn't get into the habit of it again so… I allowed it, but help me watch her to ensure it doesn't happen until May. If she wants to drink again, of course."**

"**With pleasure. She really loves you Adam, its obvious you do to" She stood on her heals and kissed his cheek as she walked away. Maybe she was wrong, it definitely didn't happen a lot, so it was possible. But you never know. She decided to leave it at that, and called Sav.**

**AN: 888888888888DDDDDDDDDDDDDD! I HATE HOLLY J! I HATE HOLLY J! I HATE HOLLY J! Just watched that episode. I wont hate her unless she steals Fiona from Adam. CHSNG PVMNTS PLOTS! PART 1: FIONA RETURNS FROM REHAB, BUT WILL HER NEW FOUND SOBERTY BE AT RISK WHEN SHE HAS TO GO TO HER TRIAL AGAINST BOBBY? Meanwhile, Anya clashes with Owen in CPR, And Alli is relieved to be back at school. PART 2: FIONA QUESTIONS HER RELATIONSHIP WITH ADAM, while Owens heart felt apology touches Anya, and Alli is overzealous with helping her fellow classmates with there standardized Math tests. TADA!**


	7. Before the Bromance, comes the Romance

_**Its What ever It takes.**_

"**Fiona? Knock knock." He said with a smile as she tore her head from the couch the door was left open, but it didn't feel right to just walk into a house that wasn't his, or, was it? She smiled, but he could see right through her. He walked over to her.**

"**Fiona, what did you and Holly J fight about?"**

"**Nothing" she said, voice breaking as she looked down. No, no. he thought.****There was definitely a reason there. He walked over to her and put his arm around her.**

"**Fiona, why did you fight with Holly J about me?"**

"**She told you?"**

"**No but you did, plus, may-maybe I am bad news for you. These testorone shots are making me just like Fitz and Owen, and im not used to these anger issues-"**

"**Adam, you're my prince, who I want forever. And if you do love me, wouldn't grant my wish to be with the one I love?" Adam sighed and looked down at her. Ever-since he began testorone shots he grew taller, so now he had a good 5 or 6 inches on her. Even in high heels, Adam was still tall and slender. He smiled.**

"**Alright. I love you princess."**

"**I love you prince Adam." She leaned in and kissed him, but, before she did, she realized he had cocked an eyebrow and was smirking. She looked at him confused.**

"**What?"**

"**You're always kissing me princess."**

"**Nuh-uh! Tis be thy fare matador thus bestowing thou with kisses of love."**

"**Tis? Thy? Fare? And since when am I a bull wrestler?" he said chuckling.**

"**I don't know what they used for the guy back in the 70's?"**

"**They didn't speak like that in 1970."**

"**I know. I meant year 70." Adam burst out laughing as she said this. She smirked.**

"**What's up with the shift on who gets to smirk? He asked, smirking bigger.**

"**You say im always kissing you, when you're on top of ME right now."**

"**Yeah, well I bet you can't go longer then me in a kissing contest."**

"**What type?"**

"**You don't kiss my cheek or any further then that, and nor do I."**

"**You're right. How am I supposed to go without kissing you if I have the opportunity? Its times that I can't even look at you because you're not there that I wish I could fly away to kiss you."**

"**Wow. Someone's obsessed with there prince." He smiled.**

**As time passed, they continued there make-out session until 8:00 P.M. He was planning on staying the night, but his phone was blowing up with texts from Eli, Drew, Sav, Wesley, Connor, Dave and even Declan was in town, and they were all texting about one thing, guys night. Leaned away from Fiona for the 9****th**** text that night. They were to go to the movies, and then everyone was sleeping at Eli's.**

"**Go Adam. You're getting popular! Don't ruin that for your self."**

"**Yeah, just what I want; dragging more attention to myself." He spoke sarcastically.**

"**Alright. Have fun and, and lighten up will yah?"**

"**Are you crying?"**

"**What?"**

"**Well, you said that like it hurt, and repeated your and. I can stay if-"**

"**No, no it's just that Declan said he'd come over and-"**

"**THAT BASTARD! ILL KICK HIS ASS."**

"**No, no…no. that's not necessary."**

"**Well I'll tell him to leave early, alright? Take a nap! You should be good and asleep by the time he's here."**

"**Alright. Love you Prince Adam."**

"**Love you to princess."**

**AN: THIS TOOK FOR EVEEEEEEEEEEER TO WRITE. THE IDEAS KEPT COMING AND THEN GOING AWAY. SO…YEAH HOPE YOU LIKED OBSESSION AND MAKEOUT SESSIONS. NEXT CHAPTER IS GUYS NIGHT, AND TRUST ME, YOU'LL LOVE IT. THEY'LL BE DRAMA, STREET FIGHTS, BEER, PERSONALITIES BROUGHT OUT, EMOTIONAL, PHYSICAL AND SEXUAL ABUSE, AND ADAM. LOTS AND LOTS OF ADAM.**


	8. Bromance!

._** What ever it takes .**_

**Adam made his way over to Eli's house where everyone was waiting, Sav, Drew, and Eli absorbed in guitar hero, Dave, Connor, and Wesley sitting on the couch discussing Wesley's record. Adam walked over to the kitchen and called Fiona. While it was ringing Eli walked into the kitchen and grabbed water from the fridge. He walked over to Adam, and pressed the button on the home phone that automatically hung up without the person knowing. The line went dead and Adam turned around with a mixture of anger and confusion mixed in on his face.**

"**Oh hey Eli."**

"**Don't oh hey Eli me. You were on the phone with Fiona weren't you?"**

"**No. I was going to be, until someone hung up before she answered…"**

"**Sorry bro, its GUYS night. Emphasis on GUYS night."**

"**Alright, so we still got an hour before the movie. Lets watch T.V and see if any new trailers C'mon while were watching it."**

"**Alright. But if Drake & Josh comes on im getting my gun and shooting the TV."**

"**I know! If Josh wasn't on that show," Adam stopped as he pushed open the door to the kitchen and continue walking to the couch to sit and eat popcorn as they waited.**

"**Then it wouldn't be so annoying."**

"**And stupid. Don't forget stupid. I mean, Josh is so, Weirdo, Y'know? I mean he's so, so stupid and childish. He's a total freak."**

"**I know right? And they called me a freak? Seriously, im NOTHING like him."**

"**Hey Eli, Adam, not to interrupt you're gossip minute," they all flinched at the evil shows name as they looked back on all the bad things that show had said about them, Degrassi, Fiona, and even Adam and Fiona dating! "But if were Gonna make it to that movie, we gotta hit the road."**

"**Oh, were not going to the movies."**

"**What? Eli you-"**

"**Said that as a cover up for evil the evil Bhandari and Torres Parents." Adam, Drew, and Sav all nodded in agreement while muttering the word 'agreed' and 'totally' and 'yep.' Everyone laughed and stood up to go to Eli's hearse.**

"**Alright. So Eli, where are we going?"**

"**Dave, Dave, Dave. You let me worry about that."**

**AN: CLIFF HANGER FOR A SHORT CHAPTER! I JUST FELT IT WOULD BE EPIC IF I ENDED IT AT THAT. NO, NOT THE STORY, BUT THE CHAPTER.**

**NEXT CHAPTER AS THE FIGHT SCENE, Js."**


	9. No mans territory

"Elijah, seriously, where are you taking us?"

"We are going to a party."

"What type of party?"

"The one where you can get the GOOD stuff, my friend."

"Like, Gourmet hot chocolate?" Everyone turned to stare at Wesley.

"Well, more of a chocolate brownie, Wes."

"Hey man, I've touched that stuff with B, its' not worth it."

"Dude, these aren't Gonna be shrooms!"

"Oh, so it's just going to be, oh I don't know, Crystal meth? Cocaine?"

"The entire above, grasshopper; and Alcohol will be going ALL around."

"Ah shit."

"What? You're not excited for Long Island Rum? Red Bull Energy Drinks mixed in with Tequila and Wine? Champagne-"Adam looked to the side and Eli frowned.

"Sorry Adam. Now as I was saying, Imported Beer, Margaritas on the Rocks, it. Will. Be. The. Absolute Best party EVAH!"

"Dude, none of us want in on this."

"Well too bad, Because We're here. So get out of my car and try to have some fun." Eli and the gang walked into the ravine where kids they didn't know were blaring music, tossing bottles and bottles of empty beer everywhere, Making-out and boxing in the middle of a rubber platform; which must have once been an enlarged plastic swimming pool. Adam pulled Declan to the side and prepared himself to beg and plea if needed.

"Hey Declan, Fiona said she didn't want to be alone, and since I was forced to come here I told her I'd ask you if you'd leave early to go catch up with her. So, will yah?"

"So let me get this straight, you left my sissy aloooone in heeer condo?" it had been just about a half hour, and Eli, Declan, Drew and Sav had all taken swigs on the alcohol, but only Eli, Dave, Drew and Wesley had gotten high. Eli had tricked them into taking some brownies and lozenges. Adam knew that Fiona would be quite angered at him if he had gotten anywhere near any of that stuff, plus if they were all high AND drunk, who would take them home? Adam looked on at Declan shocked. He now knew that sending him to Fiona would be like dropping off a crying baby with an aunt or uncle. He began trying to round up the gang, when Drew had begun laughing harder then the other stoners there.

"Andrew, did you take more shrooms?"

"Shh! don't tell mom!"

"Alright, Eli, Drew, Wes, Dave, Conner, Declan, Sav, lets go. Now."

"C'mon man, don't kill the party!"

"Drew, you and everyone else here are severe. Lets just go back to Eli's-"

"Oh, so now you're not man enough to stay? You're not a man at all!" The group laughed. Adam had been taking boxing lessons, so lately temper didn't do well. Had he been the slightest bit drunk, he would have cracked at that. Then, it hit him; literally.

Adam stumbled back at Eli's punch. It had been on his jaw, and had came out of no where. Adam did his best to control himself, but when Drew slung an upper-cut at him, he couldn't help himself. The man inside him wouldn't let him back down. Not now. Not here. Not ever. He Dodged the hit, grabbed drew's arm, pulled it behind Drew's neck, and kicked him in the back. Drew stumbled back and hot the floor. He was ok, but decided it'd be best for him to just calm down. He quickly grabbed Eli and wrapped him in a head lock he frowned as Eli struggled and looked at everyone.

"NOW LISTEN! EVERYONE'S GOING TO GET THEIR ASSES INSIDE THE HEARSE BEFORE WE REALLY NEED IT GOT IT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU WANT TO OR NOT! SO YOU EITHER FOLLOW ME, OR YOU ALL CAN WALK HOME!" He began to walk away without another glance. He unlocked Morty, and as he started the car, he realized everyone had come. He frowned a proud, yet firm frown. He took off for Eli's where he'd let everyone sleep and would walk over to Fiona's with her brother. He would stay with them, and would leave back to New York in the morning. Hen he realized something, Fiona. What would she say? What could he say to her? 'Oh, hey Fiona, everyone got drunk and high, and when they called me a girl and hit me, I had beaten everyone up when they were weak and helpless?' Adam laughed at himself as he pulled Declan into the back of the hearse, thinking that it'd be better to drive then to walk, with Declan slowly sobering. Adam silently thanked Riley for teaching him how to box with him and Zane after Fitz made a fool of him about 'Fight Club.' As he pulled up to Fiona's, he shook Declan awake and handed him some aspirin and water bottle. Declan looked at Adam confused.

"It's Aspirin, moron."

"Oh, I knew that." Adam wrapped both arms around Declan and led him upstairs. When He reached Fiona's condo and put the key in the door. He led Declan to his bed for the night and gave him a water-bottle. He made his way around the condo and couldn't find Fiona. As he looked deeper into her room he found a note on the dresser. It read,

'Hey Adam! Went out to the convenient store to grab some milk. LOL, Milk. 3 Fiona.'

Adam instantly frowned, pulled on his jacket, and left the condo in one hurried motion as he sprung to the hearse.

AN: IF FADAM DOESN'T WORK THEN STICK WITH ME AS I WRITE MY OWN FADAM AU!(alternate universe for those not knowing} OR ILL WRITE SOME FOLLY J, THERE GROWIN ON ME, BUT DON'T BE DOUTIN MY ADAM! NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME serious DRAMA W/ FIONA! Stay tuned, oh and sorry I haven't uploaded sooner, I have been SO tired with T.A.K.S. coming up in math.

(.) TAKS.


	10. Why oh my?

Adam leaped out of the car and headed to the doors when he heard a loud,

Thrill voice screech out from the alley, followed by a deep, crude, dark voice yelling a

Shut up, followed by the breaking of glass. Consideration came across his mind as

Common-sense told him it was Fiona, and he ran so fast, his legs would have gone out

From under him had it not been Fiona. He took in the sight for a brief moment, before

Lunging his fist at Owen Milligan, who stumbled back far enough that Adam could knee

Fitz in the testicles. As Fitz fell, Owen, being as drunk as he is, stumbled toward Adam

And tried to punch him, more of a pathetic fist bump to the face, and Adam slowly took a

Step to the right, allowing Owen to once again stumble backwards; but Adam wasn't

Going to let this last long knowing Fitz was in fact not drunk, but clutching his groin in

Pain. He grabbed Owen muscular yet somewhat flabby arm, twisted it behind Owens

Head, and kicked him in the back allowing him to fall. Adam turned and kicked

Both boys in the head, just hard enough to allow each to be unconscious, but not dead.

He picked up Fiona, ran to the abandoned hearse, pulled the door open, and gently, sat down. He drove to her condo with Fiona in his lap, and once there, laid her gently onto her bed, calling for Declan who had woken up and was in the kitchen with a hangover due to Adam's fight and alcohol. He rushed inside the room and his eyes widened.

"What happened-"

"Get me some water and aspirin while I watch her, ok?" Adam's voice was horse and strained from how tired he was, from all the events he had gone through from screaming to yelling and fighting all day. Declan felt guilty and took a breath.

"Let her sleep and go to bed with her. You are obviously tired and I WON'T take no for an answer, alright? Cause you have to take care of her in the morning and you can't pass out on her when she needs you." Declan left the room without another word, and Adam yawned as he laid down into the bed covering both him and Fiona. 'What if she's not asleep? What if she's unconscious?' these thoughts got the best of him and he gently shook her. No movement. He was mortified. He shook her harder yet not tightening his grip on her arm as he did so. She moaned and rolled over facing him and slowly opened her eyes. "Fiona?"\

CLIFF HANGER! AND TEENY CHAPTER! C"MON, YOU KNOW U LUV IT!


	11. Authors Note! :

AN: THIS AN WILL BE A FULL CHAPTER, BUT ILL TRIPLE POST! MAYBE IN A FEW DAYS… BUT ILL POST RIGHT AFTER THIS!

SO, TO THE REASON I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!

A: BOXING. MY NEW FAVORITE HOBBY. I HAVE BEEN TIRED EVERY NIGHT, MUSCLES SORE, BUT, I HAVE SUNDAY, WEDNESDAY, AND FRIDAY OFF! AND SOME SATURDAY.

B: PROCRASTINATION PROBLEMS. THAT'S RIGHT. I HAVE SOME SEVER 'PUTTING THINGS OFF' PROBELEMOS. BU UH…WORKIN ON IT.

NOW, DO NOT BELIEVE I HAVE GIVEN UP ON FADAM! DUE TO MY FAVORITE WRITERS CONTINUING THERE WORK ON FADAM FICS, I HAVE HOPE. SO I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS! AND THIS WILL BE POSTED TO BOTH MY NOVELS, BUT NOT THE ONE-SHOTS. I KINDA WANTED TO COMEBACK WITH LIKE, TWELVE CHAPTERS, BUT IM BARLEY STARTING ONE. IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS, ATLEAST PUT ONE WORD REIEWS. TTRAFFIC HELPS ME SEE THAT PEOPLE R READING THIS, BUT I HAVE MORE REVIEWS ON MY ONE-SHOT POEM THEN MY NOVELS. WHICH IS JUST ANNOYING, UPSETTING DEMEANING, AND COSTS SOME SELF-ESTEEM. BUT!, IF YOU CANT, ATLEAST YOU'RE READING IT. THANKS,

FADAMFOREVER ^V


	12. Waking up

^V

"Fiona?" He managed to get out as she blinked and looked around. "What happened? What did they do to you? I swear im gonna-"

"Adam…My head hurts. Can you-" before she could finish, he grabbed the water and Tylenol and handed them to her. She was surprised by the sudden service, but not all that much; it _was _Adam. "Thanks." She swallowed.

"So…Milk did this to you huh?" Adam chuckled. She tried to laugh, but as the first giggle came out, she realized how much her side hurt. She rubbed her hand gently over the purple bruise and gasped as she saw it. Adam got up, more like jumped up, and ran out the door. The sound of running water could be heard coming from the other room, and as it stopped, the sound of a cabinet closing and opening signaled through her ears. Adam held the cold, wet rag to her side as she squeezed her hands and closed her eyes from the pain emitted through the slight touch. Adam seemed hesitant as he pulled away.

"Are," Adam swallowed, "Are you ok? Do you need something?"

"No. im fine. Can you lie down? You seem_ so _exasperated."

"Oh, I am."

"Oh Brother. What happened at-" she was cut off by a noise in the kitchen, a subtle

Stumbling noise. She looked at a totally calm Adam. She frowned. "What was that?"

"Your brother? Declan? A.K.A your twin?" He furrowed his brows.

"oh. Yeah. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be back in New York by now?"

"Lets get you updated to said current events." He winked as he nodded.

AN: SHORT CHAPTAH, I KNOW. I GTG TO BOXING!


	13. Taking off

AN: IM DECIDING ON MAKING THE WEDDING IN A FEW CHAPTERS! THERE SHALL BE AN EPILOUGE, BUT THEN, HAPPILY EVER AFTER SHALL BE ENDED! AND ILL START ON A SEQUEL FOR GO AHEAD AND TRY.

"So, my brother and everyone else got drunk and high, you fought them, and then left them at Eli's? And brought Declan here where you found my note, and from what you heard at the ravine, Owen and Fitz would be hanging around the ally looking for a night stand?"

"Well, im pretty sure it's not called a night-stand, but besides that, that's exactly right." He smiled. He was happy she's ok, and if it was up to him, she wouldn't know about the previous events from a few hours off. He glanced at the clock. 3:27 A.M.

"Shit." Adam whispered. "You, need to get to sleep. It's Saturday."

"Oh yeah! Aren't we supposed to be flying to New York for the wedding!"

"Yes we are, Mrs. Torres. So sleep."

^v

_The day, you, slipped away,_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same,_

_Oh. Na Na, Na Na Na Na Na._

_I, miss you._

_I had my wake up wont you wake up?_

_WAKE UP. WAKE UP._

"Ugh…Son of a-"Adam hit the alarm clock and sat up. He groaned as he walked to the shower and turned on the cold. He shivered at the sudden chill, but calmed as the blood and sweat slipped off his body and through the drain. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, he realized how nice it felt to be clean. He silently thanked God for a fiancé that loved him, to finally feel good about him self, and for his mother finally accepting him.

"Fi, we have to catch the plane with Declan before he leaves or we're screwed."

"Meh… Fine." She sat up on the bed, and Adam handed her freshly packed suitcase to her, since her morning clothes we're attached to the top. When she put them on he picked up her bag along with his and grabbed her hand. He led her to the cab along side her brother, and threw the suitcases in the trunk. Declan had taken the liberty of sitting shot-gun, so Adam and Fiona sat next to each other the whole car ride to the airport. When they arrived, they said their farewell's to their family, then found there seats as Adam sat at the window. He had never been in the plane and wanted to see what the sky looked like from this altitude.

"_Attention passengers, attention passengers, please fasten your seat belts and remain in your seat. If you need anything, please acquire an attendant for your service. Thank you, and have a nice flight. This is your pilot, Jane Vaughn." _Adam, Fiona, and Declan's eyes grew wide at the familiar name. "Who knew?" Declan muttered under his breath. Adam blinked hard as he felt the plane take off. Fiona grabbed his hand.

"_Attention passengers, we have emerged from the ground and have taken off."_


	14. Oh mother nature, so cruel

HI! I HAVE HAD NOOOO TIME TO UPDATE AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT DOING SO! BUT, I WILL ASURE YOU YOU'LL LOVE MEH FOR THIS! I STILL SHIP FADAM, AND WILL FOREEVER! P.S, THE OLD PAGE BREAKER HAD THINGS ON THEM THAT WOULDN'T SHOW UP IN MY FF CHAPTERS SO IM GONNA MAKE MAHSELF AH NEW ONE. ENJOY!  
|\/|::|\/|

It had been an hour since they lifted and they we're only two hours from Manhattan. Fiona had fallen asleep do to boredom, and being snuggled in Adam's arms, she had closed her eyes and blacked out. Adam chuckled once he noticed this.

"Its 11:00 A.M and she's already asleep."

"Oh, Adam. Young naive Adam. Fiona sleeps whenever she's bored and comfortable. Thought you'd know that by now." Declan added with a laugh. The loudness of his voice-and how close he was to Fiona- shook Fiona from her pleasant dream. She stretched out her arms and legs and blinked the sleep from her eyes. Adam kissed the top of her head. Declan made a gagging noise as he watched. He got up and headed for the tiny bathroom. "I'll leave you two _alone._"

"Ok." They said in unison not breaking from their chance. Once Declan was out of sight Fiona smiled at Adam. He had his gaze locked on the window. He seemed to be in his own little world of amazement. To Fiona, it was just another crappy airplane she had to fly on with tiny bathrooms and gross food. But to Adam, he was at a high altitude of big puffy clouds, unbelievable food, and cute, pocket sized potties.

"Calling Adam, please come down to earth now." Fiona spoke with a grin and giggle.

"Ha. Funny. So funny."

"Hey, you're staring off in space. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking what the wedding would look like."

"Aw."

"What?"

"You're thinking about-"

"Uh…Hold that thought…" Adam reached into his carry-on bag and pulled out a little tin box that sort of looked like a lighter. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Right when he stood in front of the door Declan opened it, and ran into Adam.

"Well hello. Trying to sneak a peak Adam?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever." Adam pushed past Declan and shut the door.

"Damn it!" Adam had totally forgotten to bring an extra pair of boxers for his 'gift.' He would have to go freestyle, or remain in the red zone with the un-comfortable feeling.

"Oh well…" he thought as he washed his hands. He hated this! Right when he was feeling normal, Mother Nature had to come and screw with his happiness! Why couldn't he just be a normal guy? No. Momma nature wouldn't have that. There had to be one more freak in the world for bullies to keep there lives entertained. He opened the door and awkwardly walked to his seat. It felt SO awkward walking around like this. He could get pantsed! Then what?

"You ok? You took off like no one's business."

"And, you nearly body slammed me. Had to go that bad?"

"Uh…no. that wasn't the case."

"Then what- oh…"

"Uh-huh." Adam said looking to the side window. Fiona knew what he was talking about since her 'monthly subscription' was 2 days later.

"Oh my God Adam, I totally forgot you got _that _dude. Just kidding. AND, being the best brother in law, I packed these." Declan held up a balled pair of boxer-briefs and handed them to Adam. Adam was shocked, embarrassed, and thankful.

"How did you…"

"I had to help Fiona when she got hers', so I know when it is. Yesterday I saw a, erm…thing…in the trash that I didn't even have to guess whose it was, since little miss prissy over here cant wear a damn tampon."

"Declan!"

"What? He's YOUR husband."

"Uh...thanks Declan…"

"ok…this is incredibally awkward so-"

"_Attention passengers, attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking"_

"Well duh…"Declan quipped under his breath.

"_We have 495.780 miles and to go till we land in New York."_

AN: UH, UH? YOU LIKE?


	15. Finally there

AN: In the next chapter, we're skipping ahead two hours, and by next, I mean this one!

Chapter 14: Finally there.

"Dude, dude! Wake up! We're are in New-"

"_Attention passengers, attention passengers, we are in New York and shall be landing very soon. Please awaken your neighbor and clean your area. Please do not forget anything as you leave. We hope you enjoyed the trip and hank you for flying American Airlines. This is your captain and pilot, Anastasia Val Gerri!"_

"I was about to say that and- What the fuck? That's her real name?"

"Aite, now that we've finally made the trip here, we need to find out who has the rental car papers and the key to the Coyne County." Adam always loved to make jokes about the size of the Coyne summer house. That thing was HUGE!

"I have the papers in my purse, and Declan has the key."

"What are you talking about? I gave you the key before we got on the plane."

"Can someone please figure out who has the key before everyone starts fighting?" Adam asked, feeling squished between the feud and a hint of a third wheel. As the two were whispering things to each other, the plane slowly began to come to a stop, and Adam checked his own pockets for the key. Surely enough, in his back pocket, there was the shiny silver steel. Adam smirked at Fiona and looked back at Declan. "Why would I give Mrs. forgetful here the key?" Adam and Declan laughed when Fiona hit him in the arm. The plane stopped and the passengers were ordered off the immensely huge Hunk of metal. Fiona closed her eyes and took in a deep breath when she stepped outside. She smiled when her senses recognized the sweet New York air. The same process was repeated with Declan, but Adam on the other hand, was to amused with the two siblings similar actions to react to the odd smell. Oh yes, Fiona sure was Declan's sister, and they sure were twins, no doubt bout' it. Fiona turned to see what he was laughing at, but he grabbed her hand and pecked her lips and continued walking. Declan chuckled and shook his head at the two teen's little love fest. The honeymoon phase seemed to stick with these two, and it was a good look, on them, that is. At least the weren't Eli and Clare.

"If you two aren't the happiest couple on earth, I don know who is. I mean, it's so weird." The couple glared at him and his face turned innocent as his hands shot out faced up. "No, in a good way, I swear that came out wrong. What I mean is, it's odd but cute how you and my sister got together. A year ago she would've still been a stuck-up, snobby bitch hiding her obvious pain from being abused" Fiona's eyes narrowed. Declan sighed as the next words flew out of his mouth like a heat-seeking missile thirsty for blood. And it was.

AN: I UPDATED! ILL UPDATE WHEN POSSIBLE, I SWEAR! B=D


	16. This stop's now

|\::/|

"Listen, all im trying to say is that you were once super crabby and crazy, Aite?"

"Hey, watch what your saying man." Adam said as he stepped in front of Fiona."

"Adam…"

"She's MY sister."

"She's MY fiancée!"

"You don't know her like I do, Adam."

"Because I know her Better!"

"Watch where you're going with this."

"Watch what you're saying about Fiona!"

"I can say whatever I want about her!"

"Well not when I'm around!"

"Watch it!" Declan pushed Adam back and Adam stumbled. Fiona Yelled at Declan.

"C'mon Fi." Adam grabbed there bags in one hand and hooked arms with Fiona. The two walked away from Declan and Adam rented a car for their hotel.

|\::/|

"I still don't see why we're going to waste money on a hotel when my house is free."

"Because I don't want to see your brother. If I do, so will my fist."

"Adam, please. You're scaring me with all this violence!"

"Your brother started it."

"And I'm ending it."

"I just don't' want to see you-"

"Get hurt? And vice-versa."

"It hurt's me to know people talk to you like that! _Especially _when I'm around."

"That's very kind. I love you. You can't change everyone. The world has worse people."

"I love you too." Adam said, staring deeply in her eyes with love and warmth. He knew he's do anything for her, she knew it too. Adam captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. The wedding was next week and he couldn't wait.

AN: A NICE AND SWEET-SHORT CHAPTER. JUST GOT BACK FROM CHURCH SO ENJOY!


	17. Chapter 17: The day before

Happily Ever After. Chapter 17.

AN: I may have skipped a few days, so just pretend today's the day before the wedding, M'kay? June –Checks clock- *11:23* 16th

"So, no hard feelings?" Declan asked Adam with a hopeful grin. Fiona eyed Adam.

"Whatever. If it makes' Fiona happy I'll do it." Adam pursed his lips together.

"So children; You have been waiting a long-time for this and it's happening tomorrow. Are you all ready?" Everyone except Adam and Fiona, who had been asked not to, nodded. "Okay. Now for the big question-"

"I already popped that." Adam laughed. Declan, Drew, Eli and Omar laughed. Fiona, Bianca, Audra, and Clare on the other hand, hit their boys in the shoulder. The wedding lady would've thought they were brothers and sisters if she hadn't known any-better.

"GETTING BACK ON TOPIC NOW," The wedding lady shouted. "Are you two ready for the big day tomorrow?" The lady smiled at Adam and Fiona. They looked at each other and smiled. "Hell yes" They said in unison. They laughed; neither expected the other to say hell too. Sarah eyed them annoyed. 'I knew I should've retired last year.'

"So. What now?" Drew asked. He was sitting next to Bianca, who's legs were folded as she sat leaning on him; with his hands clapped together and a dumb-founded look on his face. Eli nodded, who was sitting next to Clare, who was sitting criss-cross with her back on Eli's arm and head on his shoulder; With his hands behind him holding himself up.

And then there was Omar, who of course knew, that was sitting in a chair next to Fiona's dad and Audra. Audra was sitting sophisticated in her chair next to Laura.

"Now, we start seating arrangements and vow's."

|\::/|

"So your vows are ready?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"And we have all the seating arrangements set?"

"Yup."

"Well, the only thing left to do is for Fiona to find a place to sleep tonight!"

"Ok! Wait- What?"

"It's bad karma for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"Uh…Ok."

"She can stay at my house."

"Uh…Thanks H.J."

"Ok…So…That's it. Be ready for tomorrow guys!"

AN: I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO UPDATE THIS FOR SOOOO LONG. The day after I updated the last chapter I wrote this but it just didn't seem right until now so…


	18. Chapter 18: The Big Day!

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I know I'm MIA like crazy, but I couldn't find my computer charger! Ill update as much as possible today though! : P

Chapter 18: The big day

Adam stood staring at his reflection on the window. Eli stood next to him and laughed.

"What's so funny emo boy?"

"You're so tense! It's your wedding. You're supposed to be happy!" Eli patted his friend on his back as Drew approached the short black limo.

"I'm just nervous ill screw up. I always do…Somehow…"

"Little brother!" Drew smiled as he slapped a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Cheer up! It's a big day for me!" Drew began laughing as Eli and Adam's expressions turned to confused.

"And how exactly is it a big day for _you _Drew?"

"My little brother is becoming a man Dr. Doom!"

"Is that so BJ?"

"Elijah, Andrew enough!"

"C'mon Adam. We we're just playing around."

"We need to go anyway." Adam looked at the both of them and opened the door. Once everyone was in the driver took off to the wedding ceremony.

|\::/|

"HJ this is scary!"

"What? What happened?" Holly J said scared as she darted out of the bathroom to see Fiona staring at her one-way mirror frowning.

"This eye shadow of yours keeps clumping on my lashes! I knew I should've brought mine." Holly J scoffed though relieved at Fiona's reply.

"Well at least my heart is still beating." Holly J teased as Fiona frowned. The two girls shared a laugh as Holly J's mother walked in smiling broadly.

"Are you girls ready?"

"Almost!" Both girls said in unison. The three of them laughed as Fiona finished applying her make up. They got up and headed for the short white limo outside.

"Are you nervous Fi?"

"Ha, what an understatement."

"Think about the positives!"

"Yeah."

|\::/|

"Ah, you must be the groom."

"Adam Torres." Adam raised his hand to shake the wedding instructors' hand.

"Alright, so Im going to walk you through everything before the bride gets here.

|\::/|

"Umm…Where are we going?"

"Well they're not done setting up the wedding yet Fi, so we're taking the long way there."

"Oh no. I thought they put you in a room or something?"

"They do…But the guys just got there…"

"Oh…"

_**2 hours later**_

"This is it Adam ol' boy! Are you ready?"

"No, im horrified. I could use a kiss-"

"Woah bro, we're close and all but…"

"Elijah, you're such a dork."

"What can I say? You're happier now aren't you?"

"A little. Thank dude." Eli and Adam bumped fists as they stepped out onto the platform to see about 50 people talking and waiting. Adam began to worry again and Eli slapped him on the back. Adam jumped and looked at Eli.

"Dude!" Adam whispered. "What the hell?"  
"Calm yourself dude! You're going to end up drenched before they even start the music!"

"Whatever! Ill try."

"_Still need that kiss bugga-boo?" _Eli teased. Adam and Eli burst out laughing earning the attention from some of the audience. They quieted down but laughed a tad more before stopping finally.

"Thanks dude."

"No problem Bro."

AN: mia for a reason. Teeny chapter. Enjoy.


	19. Authors Note

**AN: I AM SORRY, BUT I'M GOING TO PUT HAPPILY EVER AFTER ON A BREAK FOR NOW. IM MORE FOCUSED ON NOT ON MY WATCH, AND HAVE REALLY NO WHERE ELSE TO TAKE THIS STORY. SO; INSTEAD OF JUST STOPPING IT, ILL BE PUTTING IT ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEING!**

For those of you who actually read this, that is.


	20. Chapter 20 Wedding day! :D

**Wedding day! :D**

_Chapter 19:_

**The wedding music played and Adam stood staring at the doors. Opening, the hallway filled with roses from the flower girls led a beautiful path for Fiona to walk to Adam on. Step by step she was led by her father; who had flown all the way down from Dallas, To the front where she was face to face with Adam. Non-stop blushing, the two could barely concentrate on what the priest was saying. 2 vows and traditional saying later, the I do's came and went, and Adam leaned over to give her a powerful kiss.**

**AN: No, it's not over! :P I was just saying I was taking a little break! XD But I didn't want to just write another an chapter when I could be writing an actual chapter so I hope you enjoyed this teeny chapter and I promise I'll update this story more often! -FadamForever**


End file.
